merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:The Kindness of Strangers
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin. is seen running through the forest with Morgana's men chasing him. MORGANA I was hoping for more of a challenge. There was a time when the name Alator struck fear even into the most courageous. Your skills of torture were unparalleled, did you know that? ALATOR That was nothing to be proud of. MORGANA What was it you used to say? The victim always talks eventually. ALATOR What do you want from me? MORGANA I thought that was obvious. I want you to tell me where Emrys is. ALATOR I told you before, never. MORGANA I was rather hoping you'd say that. OPENING CREDITS Gwen and Merlin are having a picnic. ARTHUR This really is the most perfect spot is it not? GWEN It is my lord. ARTHUR Sometimes I forget how beautiful Camelot is, but never how beautiful my queen is. Was that you Merlin? MERLIN It was the horse. ARTHUR Because if you were mocking the king... MERLIN I wasn't. I wouldn't. ARTHUR There is a special punishment preserved for such impudence. You're too easy Merlin. Every time. How about here, Guinevere? GWEN Yes, that looks perfect. ARTHUR Than here it shall be. GWEN Over here? MERLIN I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. GWEN Yes, he has changed hasn't he? MERLIN Yeah, yeah I think he has. ARTHUR Sorry, pick that up will you, Merlin? MERLIN Well perhaps he hasn't totally changed. ARTHUR And this one too are you ready? MERLIN Sire. ARTHUR I think my dog can catch better than you. MERLIN Possibly because you treat him better. ARTHUR Are you blind, Merlin? MERLIN Something happened here. ARTHUR Stags marking their territory. MERLIN No, this was caused by magic. ARTHUR Merlin, who knows more about hunting me or you? It's rotting season, half the trees in the forest look like that. Come on. Your king awaits. picks up a medallion he sees on the ground. The scene changes to Merlin, Arthur and Guinevere riding into Camelot. ARTHUR What happened? LEON This sanctuary hit the western garrison. ARTHUR Ashwinds' been at peace since my father's time. LEON They're not from Ashwind. They fell over the borders from Odin's land. council meeting is assembled. LEON Two days ago the city of Helva was attacked. Only a handful of people managed to escape. ARTHUR Who is responsible? LEON At first we assumed it was the Saxons. They've been active in that area before, but the refugees tell a different story. They say magic was involved. ARTHUR Morgana. LEON The evidence suggests so, sire. ARTHUR Strengthen the garrison. Double the patrol on the border. MERLIN Who would Morgana attack Helva? ARTHUR She must have her reasons. MERLIN That's one of the few places where magic is practiced freely. Why would she attack her own? It makes no sense. is studying the medallion Merlin found in the woods. GAIUS The workmanship is undenyable. See how the pattern repeats itself. It's from Helva. MERLIN Anything else? A name? A date? GAIUS Not that I can see. It's a fine piece. No one would part with it willingly, perhaps one of the refugees dropped it. MERLIN Perhaps. GAIUS Merlin, what are you up to? MERLIN I'm going back to where I found it. GAIUS I doubt the owner will still be there. MERLIN Something terrible happened there, Gaius. Something only the strongest magic could do. I could feel it. GAIUS You're not suggesting that Morgana's within the Camelot's borders? MERLIN Who else could it be? GAIUS Don't go Merlin. MERLIN I'll be fine. GAIUS Take someone with you, at least. If it is Morgana... MERLIN Than it won't make any difference who I take, will it? rides to the spot he found the medallion. He sees a broken carriage and finds some papers. He shows Gaius the papers back at Camelot. GAIUS You shouldn't have gone. It might have been a trap. MERLIN Can you decipher it? GAIUS It's in Catha, that's for sure. MERLIN What does it say? GAIUS It's been so long since I heard the language, never mind read it. There's part of a signature here MERLIN What is it? GAIUS Alator. That's why Morgana attacked Helva. Alator was the prize she was after. MERLIN Why risk so much for one man? GAIUS There can only be one reason. To have him reveal who Emrys is. MERLIN Alator would never betray me. GAIUS Not willingly, but Morgana will use every power she has to break him and even Catha's cannot resist forever. soldier is torturing Alator. MORGANA Enough. Hello again Alator. ALATOR You are wasting your time Morgana. I will not tell you who Emrys is. MORGANA We both now that's not true. Otherwise, why would I have spared your life? ALATOR I am a Catha. Trained from birth to master all physical pain. To rise above the... MORGANA Yes, yes, you can resist any physical torture. Separate your mind from your body. It's all very impressive Alator. But you see it's not your body I'm interested in. Not even you can separate your mind from your mind. Do you recognize this? I see that you do. ALATOR A nathair. MORGANA That's right, Alator. A nathair. Can cause the most exquisite pain, not in the body of the victim, but in his very soul. So I ask you again, where is Emrys? walks into Arthur and Guinevere's chambers. ARTHUR Shh! MERLIN What are you doing? ARTHUR I'm gonna surprise her. Breakfast in bed. MERLIN Oh, what a lovely thought! ARTHUR Where are you going? MERLIN You don't need me do you? ARTHUR I can't very well get the breakfast, can I? What if she wakes up and... panics? MERLIN Panics? ARTHUR Look, just, go and get it alright? Merlin, flowers don't forget the flowers. MERLIN Of course, the personal touch. Nice. ARTHUR Yeah. is picking flowers in the meadow and a woman is seen watching him. FINNA Be still. The great battle is nearing. You must listen to me. Emrys. MERLIN How do you know my name? FINNA Arthur's enemies are closer than you think. If you value your king, meet me tonight at the old temple of Earu. Come alone, or not at all. brings Guinevere's breakfast. ARTHUR Merlin! MERLIN What? ARTHUR Where are the flowers? starts to wake up. GWEN Arthur. ARTHUR Good morning. GWEN That is so sweet. ARTHUR It's nothing. Who's there? Merlin! What do you think your doing in the royal chambers? MERLIN I thought I heard voices. ARTHUR Well, maybe next time you'll be good enough to knock. MERLIN Yes, sire. GWEN Merlin, thank you. ARTHUR It was my idea. draws a picture of Finna's tattoo. GAIUS If it is what I think it is, this is the mark of the Bendruy. MERLIN Bendruy? GAIUS Before the time of the Great Purge girls would be chosen at birth for the priesthood. They would be taken away from their families and brought up as initiates in the old religion. MERLIN I thought Morgana was the only high priestess left. GAIUS Many tried, few succeded. For ordinary gifts were not enough. Only those possesed with exeptional magical power could ever hope to be one of the nine. But do not underestimate this woman's abilities. All Bendruy are practiced in potent magic. MERLIN She said "Arthur's enemies were closer than I thought." Now, who else could she mean, but Mordred? GAIUS If she meant Mordred, why not say so? MERLIN We were interrupted. GAIUS She's drawing you in, Merlin. It's a trap. She knew your real name. There's only one explanation for that. Alator told Morgana who you really are and she has sent this woman to lure you to her. MERLIN But I looked into her eyes. She meant no harm. GAIUS You think a sorceress of her power Category:Transcripts Category:Series 5 Transcripts